


That Time, The First Love Comes

by mikkadhira



Category: Eungdabhara 1997 | Answer Me 1997
Genre: Canon, Canon-setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkadhira/pseuds/mikkadhira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialah cinta, dengan segala sesuatunya yang tak mampu diprediksi. Ketika mereka mencari tahu segala hal tentang cinta, mereka akan memupuk angan-angan dan harapan akan cinta pertamanya. Namun tidak dengan pemuda Busan yang satu ini, Kang Joon Hee. Frasa cinta pertama bahkan tak pernah terpikir dalam otaknya. Sampai saat itu tiba. Sampai ia akhirnya dikunjungi dengan cara yang sederhana. Hari itu, ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada cinta pertamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time, The First Love Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Reply 1997 © tvN (produced by Shin PD & Rhee Myung Han, written by Lee Woo Jung, Lee Sun Hye, Kim Ran Joo)  
> Genre: romance (for the warming up. it can turned to Angst or Hurt/Comfort later)  
> A/N: canon/canon-setting, not a multichapter fanfiction, most likely a drabble/short-fic compilation, less dialogue.  
> Chapter 1: 반갑습니다 (Nice to Meet You), A Prologue

_“Kang Joon Hee! Tembak tiga poin dari sana!”_

_“Wah … daebak! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat tembakan tiga poin seperti ini. Ya, kau bisa menjadi pemain Kia dengan skill seperti ini!”_

_“Ya, Kang Joon Hee, aish jinjja, aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebaik ini.”_

* * *

_Cinta_ , hal yang takkan dapat ditemui definisinya secara tepat bahkan jika dicari di kamus mana pun. _Cinta_ , suatu bentuk abstrak yang memiliki definisi berbeda di setiap otak milyaran manusia di muka bumi ini. _Cinta_ , sesuatu yang datang dan pergi tanpa kuasa dikontrol. _Cinta_ , sesuatu yang tak mudah untuk dipahami bahkan ketika ia telah begitu lama menetap di hati. Dan itulah _cinta_ , dengan segala sesuatunya yang tak mampu diprediksi.

 

Katanya, setiap manusia normal pasti akan mengalami apa yang dinamakan _jatuh cinta_ setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu pasti, kapan cinta itu akan datang. Cinta dapat berkunjung ketika seseorang berada dalam usia matangnya, atau mungkin saat usianya sudah terlanjur senja, atau mungkin saat seseorang baru mulai belajar di sekolah dasar, atau mungkin seperti remaja kebanyakan, saat usia mereka belasan tahun, saat mereka berada pada fase peralihan, dengan segala emosi yang sulit dikendalikan. _No one knows, though_. Tapi tidak perlu takut, karena jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar, bahkan ketika bentuknya sedikit _berbeda_.

 

Bagi mereka yang belum pernah dikunjungi cinta, namun sudah mencari tahu tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta, maka pada umumnya mereka akan memiliki banyak bayangan, angan-angan, harapan, khayalan, yang terkadang terlalu tinggi. Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka membayangkan bahwa ia akan bertemu cinta pertamanya dengan cara yang manis. Dengan bertabrakan di koridor kelas, misalnya, atau mengambil buku yang sama di perpustakaan, atau diberi tugas piket berdua, dan lain sebagainya. Berangan-angan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang salah. Namun alangkah lebih berkesan jika cinta itu datang secara tiba-tiba, tanpa pernah dibayangkan seperti apa wujudnya.

 

Ya, seperti pemuda Busan yang satu ini, Kang Joon Hee.

 

Ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu jatuh cinta, pun tidak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya. Di otaknya nyaris tidak ada spasi untuk hal bernama jatuh cinta. Namun, seperti sifatnya, cinta selalu datang tanpa diundang, tanpa terduga, tanpa dapat dikira-kira bentuknya. Kang Joon Hee tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan menemui cinta pertamanya seperti ini. Tidak ada kejadian yang terkesan seperti adegan sinetron berkualitas rendah. Hanya ada dirinya, _orang itu_ , dan cinta yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di sisinya.

* * *

Namanya Yoon Yoon Jae, siswa nomor satu di seantero Sekolah Menengah Kwang An. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu tentang dirinya kecuali fakta bahwa ia adalah siswa terpintar di sini. Oh, dan si siswa nomor satu sudah membuat sensasi di pagi buta. Tanpa rasa takut ia menantang guru yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hak asasi siswa di sekolah menengah atas, dan mereka diharuskan untuk duduk sesuai peringkat. Bahkan tanpa merendahkan suara, si siswa nomor satu melawan dengan mengatakan bahwa otoritas guru tidak berlaku di sini. Ia nyaris mendapat masalah besar jika saja wali kelasnya tidak datang saat itu juga. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas, namun Yoon Yoon Jae sudah berani membuat masalah. Entahlah, mungkin ia memang sudah gila karena terlalu banyak belajar.

 

Setelah ini, mungkin ada banyak orang yang akan menganggap Yoon Yoon Jae sebagai seorang jenius yang gila, atau menganggapnya arogan. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini, si peringkat dua, Kang Joon Hee.

 

(Saat itu, percikan itu datang.)

* * *

Si nomor satu melangkah tanpa beban menuju tempat duduknya, paling depan dan paling ujung, bangku nomor satu. Kawannya, si nomor dua, sudah menanti di sana.

 

“Hei, kau punya kamus bahasa Inggris?” tanyanya pada kawan sebangkunya sesampainya di sana. Si nomor dua menatapnya sekilas dengan agak canggung.

 

“Ah, ya, ini,” ujar si nomor dua agak canggung seraya merogoh ranselnya, kemudian memberikan kamus tebal pada si nomor satu—yang sedetik kemudian digunakan sebagai bantalan tidurnya.

 

Lagi, si nomor dua menatap si nomor satu dengan khidmat, menelusuri garis wajahnya secara teliti.

 

(Ya, percikan itu dapat terasa saat itu juga.)

 

“Ah, namaku Yoon Yoon Jae, salam kenal,” ujar si nomor satu singkat.

 

(Ia tahu, ia menyadarinya.)

 

“… _eo_ , aku Kang Joon Hee, _bangapseubnida_.”

 

 

 

Hari itu, ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada cinta pertamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, pada akhirnya diketik juga. ini bukan multichapter, hanya kumpulan drabble/shortfic yang nekat ditulis hanya gara-gara saya sedang sangat emosional setelah menonton Eungdabhara terutama karena pair ini. nggak tahu sih bakal lanjut sampai prompt akhir atau enggak, doakan saja. kalau lumayan bagus mau sekalian dijadiin fic hukuman Severable Challenge sih :|b fanfiksi pertama setelah sekian lama, agak aneh, apalagi ini fic slash pertama (...) tapi yah ... semoga semua yg membaca tidak puas dan berbaik hati memberikan kritik-saran m(_ _)m gamsa!


End file.
